No Ordinary Love
by redhead414
Summary: Fluff Drabble Challenge from Dramione FanFiction Forum (18 ONLY) on Facebook. Prompts include the words sunshine, picnic, and the quote, "When I was young and wishing for love, I never imagined it would be you. But I'm glad it was." 651 words.


**Fluff Drabble Challenge from Dramione FanFiction Forum (18+ ONLY) on Facebook. Prompts include the words sunshine, picnic, and the quote, "When I was young and wishing for love, I never imagined it would be you. But I'm glad it was." 651 words.**

* * *

"Fancy a walk along the shore?"

Hermione shook her head. Watching her unnaturally pale companion on the beach had been a treat this evening. He suggested a picnic for dinner for their last night on vacation, and Hermione was doing her best not to laugh at Draco as he tried not to scrunch his face in disgust as they sat on the tartan blanket. The day's stunning sunshine morphed into a picturesque sunset, without a cloud in sight.

"I promise I won't complain," Draco added.

She laughed. "I realize sand and, well, nature in general is torture for you. Therefore, I'm going to take my wonderful picnic, watch the sunset, and not press my luck." Plucking a grape from the stem, she tossed it in his direction, laughing as he caught it in his mouth. "Interesting hidden talent you have there, Mr. Malfoy."

"I have several hidden talents, _Mrs. Malfoy_."

She grimaced. "See…when I say _Mr. Malfoy_ , it sounds sexy and alluring. When you reply with _Mrs. Malfoy_ , it sounds like you're speaking to your mother."

"If you come closer, I'll show you just how much I'm not thinking about my mother."

She stifled a short. "Pervert."

"That's not what you were saying last night. Or this morning."

"I assure you at some point I thought it."

He moved the picnic basket out of the way and grabbed his wife around the waist and pulled her closer. His nose nuzzled her neck with the affection of a newlywed as he inhaled her vanilla scented perfume. He married her on this day two years ago, and was grateful every day he woke up and realized his life was his, and not a dream.

Hermione reached up and lightly scratched the back of his head, her fingers weaving through his hair. Leaning into him, she sighed happily as one of his hands moved from around her waist to her midsection. She smiled as he caressed it gently. "Happy?" she asked.

"Incredibly," he confessed. "Are you happy?"

She smiled. "Blissfully."

He let go of her, kissing her cheek before she made herself comfortable with her head in his lap. The two of them continued to watch the sunset in the comfort of the cool summer breeze. Hand still on her abdomen, he felt Hermione place her hand over his. "I told my parents before we left about the baby."

"Are you disowned yet?"

Draco chuckled. "Mother is thrilled. Father…seemed only slightly more disgruntled than he did at our wedding."

"Sound about right," Hermione replied. She closed her eyes and felt Draco brush his free hand through her curls.

"He asked me what I could have possibly been thinking," Draco informed her with a wry chuckle.

She stifled a groan. "Please tell me you weren't an ass."

"Your words wound me."

"My words accurately state how you handle most affairs with your father."

"Fair point. However, I refrained from telling him exactly what I was thinking the moment we created our son –"

"Or daughter."

"Son," Draco reiterated, "but I digress. I told him that when I was young and wishing for love, I never imagined it would be you. But I'm glad it was. You're going to be the most amazing mother. And knowing that I get to spend the rest of my life watching you with our children, makes me wonder how in the hell I got so lucky."

"You really did get lucky," Hermione deadpanned. She looked up at him. "I'm quite the catch."

"What about me?"

She shrugged. "You're growing on me."

The smile broke the straight face she barely kept for a minute, and Draco shook his head. "What on earth am I going to do with you?"

She wiggled her eyebrows. "I have some ideas. But we're going to have to get off the beach."

"Who's the pervert now?"

"I can't help it. My husband is a terrible influence."


End file.
